My Little Goddess
by Fel Arveia
Summary: Now that an alliance has been formed between the nations, Sakura feels it's time to interject. And the only way is to kill Madara, with the help of the soon to be revived Akatsuki members. Question is, will she fall in love during the process?
1. Chapter 1

She sat alone in her office contemplating her next move. Her hospital shift had long ended and she was no longer needed for today. Even if there was an emergency the other nurses could handle it without her help. In fact, after the attack on the village by the Akatsuki three months ago, some of the normal citizens had decided to help out around the hospital anyway that they could. They had no proper training, and controlling chakra was out of the question, but the villagers were able to bandage minor wounds and give shots and medication properly once they were shown how to. It took a lot of the weight off of her shoulders, giving her more time to plan for course of action in this chess game that she called 'life'.

Now that Pein, the 'Leader' of the Akatsuki was dead (complements to her teammates little speech about creating peace and such), Madara had official stepped out of the shadows and taken his place as the real leader of Akatsuki. She found it amusing though, that the main part of Akatsuki only consisted of a few teenagers, a plant, and a fish. Yes, Madara really had outdone himself this time. After all, why not come to her for help? He could just ask her to resurrect the already deceased members. But he would never ask her to; the man had too much damn pride. Besides, his plans for the world really did get in the way of her own. And we couldn't have that, now could we?

The man would have to be dealt with the next time she saw him. He had crossed the line once he brought the younger Uchiha and the Kyuubi into it. And to think she had been the one to help him unleash the nine-tailed fox from its resting place all those years ago. But the bastard had never told her that his intent with the beast was to attack Konoha. Though she had gotten back at him for that one, the lovely scar she had given him still graced his abdomen. It wasn't like he could get rid of it; chakra formed weapons created wounds that were next to impossible to heal, and they _always_ left a scar. Madara was still angry at her about it though; she _had_ healed him so that he had _lived_, right?

And now, all of the lands were forming an alliance. An _alliance _for Kami's sake! This had annoyed her even more than Madara's movements did. No doubt that this would create many problems that would be sure to get in her way. Not to mention that that barbaric idiot of a Raikage was in charge of it all. That man could irk her to no end! The other Kages had agreed to it, but she certainly did not. An idea stupider than this had never been thought.

The question that remains, of course, was how to proceed. She needed strong shinobi (loyal to their villages or rouge, it didn't matter as long as they could take orders) who would do her bidding without complaint. Most shinobi right now were on the alert for Akatsuki, rogue or not. And villages didn't send out their shinobi often anymore in fear of losing more people in their ranks. Missions were even being put on hold until this whole matter was resolved. At least, that's how it was in Konoha anyway. There was a special name for all of this, one that she had personally given it: IDIOCY.

There was one option that she had considered before, and it seemed that it was the one she would have to go with. The only problem with this plan, though, was how was she going to accomplish it without being discovered by the others? Security was already at an all time high in the village; comings and goings were strictly monitored. It was possible that she could get into the morgue for her first little pet, but how she was to proceed from there was a mystery. Perhaps her soon to be pet would have a plan that she could use? After all, he had been one of the more calculating members of the Akatsuki. Though most of the times the calculations had been about money. But it was her only option at the moment and she would have to make due with it. Kami help the man if he didn't cooperate with her.

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

It was around one in the morning when she finally was able to come out of her hiding place and get to work. Who knew that people in morgues actually wanted to be here longer than necessary. No matter, she had at least five hours until someone came to open up the building again. She only needed about ten minutes.

But due to incompetence, it took her a good three hours just to find the damn body. This place really did need to be organized better, she had only stumbled upon his body because of its strange resting place, which happened to be five feet in front of the door to the air tight room where bodies that were currently being worked on were being kept. It was a bad idea to store them there of course, if enough oxygen got into the room, the bodies would begin to decompose immediately. Luckily, it wasn't her problem.

She tossed the body onto the table and pulled off all of the material and plastic they had wrapped him. He looked even worse than the last time she had seen him, and that time had been pretty bad; she didn't feel the need to describe it.

After a few deep breaths, she place her hands on the body and began the healing process. Forming and reforming cells, skin and tissue on a dead body always took a few minutes to do, and once she was done, it was attaching everything back together correctly and reattaching nerves that really got to her. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of Madara covered in blood, his own blood, and begging her to spare his pitiful little life.

After a few more minutes, his body began to radiate heat and she felt a weak pulse. She sent a small shock of electricity towards his heart, and he shot up, coughing and breathing deeply; it made her feel like Dr. Frankenstein in a way. He looked towards her for a few moments before going into one of the most annoying little rants she had ever heard.

"**Where the hell am I?! Who the fuck are you?! Where is my money?! Why in Kami's name am I naked?! Get me some God damn clothes you bitch**!!"

"_Madara - Blood covered - Begging for his life._" She thought to herself before taking in a breath and grabbing his throat, effectively choking/shutting him up.

"I suggest you be quiet before you end up being a corpse again, asshole. _You are not_ the one in control here,_ I am_. Now then, I will let go of your throat and you will listen to me. Do we have an understanding here?" The man who was currently turning blue nodded. She released his neck and he inhaled deeply. It took a few moments for him to regain the ability to speak without coughing.

"Who are you?" He asked calmly.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, but you shall refer to me as Sakura-hime or hime. I've brought you back from death for a reason, Kakuzu. Which is mainly to serve me as a guard, errand boy, or anything else that I please."

"What makes you think that I'll-"

"You will, of course, be paid for these services. And once my plans have been completed, you will be given a very large sum of money."

"How much money are we talking here?"

"If everything goes as planned, about a quarter of the worlds currency."

"You are most definitely and completely shitting me."

"Believe what you want, Kakuzu. But do you really want to miss out on a chance to be the wealthiest man on that the world has ever seen? I think not." Kakuzu thought for a moment before sighing.

"You are by far the most annoying bitch I have ever had the displeasure of meeting," Sakura's eye twitched slightly, "But I like that about you. I suppose that we can work something out."

"Excellent, now then, we have to go and get my other little companions."

"There will be others?"

"But of course, my dear Kakuzu, I need more than one guard you know." She said as she walked towards the door that led into the main part of the building.

"I have one more question." Said Kakuzu.

"Yes?" She asked turning to him.

"Am I supposed to do this job without any clothes? Because I really don't mind." He said, looking her up and down.

"Keep that up and there will be no money for you what-so-ever."

oOo

After a few minor arguments about how they should proceed to leave the village, Stitches, the name Sakura had dubbed him, actually came up with a plan that didn't seem like Naruto had come up with. It was surprisingly quite simple. Kakuzu would run around the village gates and surrounding streets causing minor destructions and making it seem as if a rogue had gotten into the village. Sakura would then try and apprehend him, and follow him over the gates, where she would then yell back to the guards to inform the one Danzo had put in charge of the village while he was absent to attend the meeting immediately while she chased after him. It would give them enough time by them to get into the forest and escape.

She wasn't surprised to see that her fellow shinobi fell for the act hook, line, and sinker. It was painfully obvious that it was all an act. What rogue nin would actually go into a village and draw attention to himself? Even as academy students we had learned that going unnoticed it the only way to survive. It would be easy for Madara to overthrow Konoha with a coup if the village continued this way.

They had stopped after a few hours of traveling to rest in a small town and had rented out a hotel room. Kakuzu wasn't exactly the easiest to deal with when it came to spending money, but after a few good punches to the gut he had become compliant.

After they had dropped off the few belongings in their room, Sakura had dragged the newly revived immortal to a clothing store for a new wardrobe. The whole red shirt, black shorts and white apron really was getting annoying. She wasn't playing the role of the innocent sixteen-year-old girl anymore. Konoha's little princess was gone, and an extremely pissed off goddess, with a certain and soon to be dead Uchiha who needed to be dealt with, was here in her place.

"Most we do this?" Asked the immortal in a tone that clearly stated that he was bored. Kakuzu had never been one for shopping, it was boring and he really didn't care for clothing. Mainly he hated it though because it meant spending money.

"Yes, we do." She answered before grabbing a few things off the rack, a pair of shoes from the shelf, and walking into the dressing room.

Sakura undressed and slid the new clothing on. The strapless red midriff gave a nice view of her toned stomach and the tops of her breast showed. Her skirt was a black mini with two straps that held both pieces off material together. After pulling on pair of extremely short black shorts and black lace up heeled sandals, she was done

When she walked out of the dressing room Kakuzu nearly fell out the chair he had been occupying. Somehow she had made her hair grow so it reached her thighs, her breasts were bigger, and she had the face of a beautiful adult woman.

"How did you manage to look like that?" He questioned, looking at her attire, and constantly glancing back towards her chest.

"This is how I normally look. Once I decided to live in the village for a while, I had to use chakra to change myself into a seven-year-old child, then a preteen, and finally a sixteen-year-old girl. But it uses up too much of my chakra, so I didn't have much left to use for other things. Now that I'm gone, I don't have to change my appearance."

"So you've been playing this charade for about nine years?"

"Pretty much. But there were times when my cover could have been blown."

"Like when?"

"I don't wish to discuss it." She said. The conversation then ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup' peoples of the world, Mistress Heaven here with the latest chapter of My Little Goddess. Sorry updates are late; I'm having a very horrible year… someone please shoot me…**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and please review so I know people actually want to read this fanfic.**

**By the way, throughout the fic you will read about the history between Madara and Sakura. I'll be writing another fic to better explain about their past together along with this one. You'll hear more about in later chapters. Well, Enjoy!**

It was a few hours later that the pair had left the clothing store and walked back to the hotel. Sakura had the appearance of a young thirteen-year-old girl; a plain white sundress and wooden sandals adorned her body. Kakuzu walked along besides her, silently questioning why she was in the form of a child and not that of an adult. Civilians were giving him strange looks due to his attire. Then again, if you saw a young girl traveling along side of a man who was nearly six foot that wore a mask and covered most of his body, you would suspect something was wrong. Little did they know that he was not abusing the child; she was abusing him.

Sakura continued down the street and through the entrance of the hotel, drawing the attention of the occupants in the lobby. Even as a child she was beautiful, her heart shaped face and skin that pratically glowed. And as Kakuzu observed her more closely, he noticed that she did not walk, but instead glided along through the room. It was surprisingly pleasant to watch.

"Kakuzu, I wish to head to the dining hall for dinner." Said Sakura in her singsong voice. She really didn't have to inform him of her decision, it was obvious that he would follow her every order and fulfill her every whim. Kakuzu just grunted in response before following her towards the dining hall, where they were seated immediately.

"What would you like tonight, sir?" Asked the waiter that came over a few moments later. Kakuzu turned his gaze towards Sakura before speaking.

"Hime, what is that you wish to eat?" He asked. By using the formality, the waiter would come to the conclusion that Sakura was the one who was in charge and that Kakuzu was just her companion.

"Cornish game hen with blackberry sauce, thank you." Said the girl, handing the menu back to the male waiter.

"And for you, sir?"

"Green tea." Grunted Kakuzu. He didn't want to spend more money than necessary. With the way Sakura was spending his money, he needed to cut back on his already cheap living style. He handed his menu to the waiter and Sakura made a motion with her hand to dismiss said waiter. The man didn't need to be told twice. Although beautiful, the young girl gave of a threatening aura that no man would wish to deal with, and her companion was just plain creepy.

"You should eat more, Kakuzu. If your energy and chakra level is low, then you will be of no use to me." Said the pink-haired goddess.

"If you didn't buy such expensive things, then I would be able to eat."

"Is money the only that you think about, Mr. Stitch?" She asked with a sly smile on her face, knowing full well that the nickname would annoy him. But he was doing quite well to keep his cool.

"Money makes the world revolve." Answered the man.

"Power makes the world revolve, money is something that is gained through power. And do not try to argue with me on this, I know more about this world then you ever will. My knowledge could outmatch any sage, so it is best not to doubt me."

"You seem to be quite confident in your knowledge." Stated Kakuzu.

"After I left before the founding of Leaf, traveling became a hobby of mine. I have found secret unknown jutsu, found some of the rarest treasures in the world, sampled the finest cuisines, and spoken with some of the greatest minds that this century had to offer. There is nothing that I do not know. I can even see the outcome of a person's life and what they can accomplish. Do you wish for me to tell you what your outcome will be? It has changed now that I given you back you life."

"I would prefer to find out for myself. Death is not something I fear, neither now or when I had my original life."

"If that is what you wish."

They walked through the debris of the once large cave, scanning the area for a red haired boy's body that would soon serve as another one of her guards. But she was not calm as she normally was; in fact, she was down right pissed off. Her newest guard, a cussing Jashinist who could not shut up for more than five seconds, was getting on her last nerves.

"Silence, Hidan. I cannot stand anymore of your senseless chatter!" Hissed the girl.

"It's not my f*cking fault that Mr. Moneygrubber won't stop talking down on my religion!" Yelled the Jashinist.

"If you do not shut up, Hidan, I will crush places that you never knew you even had." She threatened, losing her cool once again, before continuing on. With a slight motion from her hand she signaled to them to stop and wait for her there. Taking a few more steps, she walked behind a large rock and stood in front of the body she had been searching for.

With a swift motion she pulled out the pierced heart container and removed the heart from it. She healed it and began to send electrical shocks through it, forcing it to beat once again. Her other hand was placed over his body, the specialized chakra pulsing through it and turning the wooden body into flesh, creating organs and veins before turning the ground beneath them into enough blood to fill the body. When the process was complete, she pushed the heart back into his heart cavity and sealed the hole with re-enforced skin. Now, all that was left was to give him a breathed of life to show his lungs how to breathe again. Leaning towards his face, she connected her lips with hers and pushed a small puff of air into his mouth.

The boy under her gasped for air and breathed deeply; he looked up into her eyes, and she could practically feel a smirk forming on his face. Quickly he wove his hands through her hair and pulled her down for another kiss, which she complied to. It was a short but sweet kiss, which left a smirk on his face.

"It's nice to see you again, little girl." He said.

"Hello, Sasori. I have a proposition for you.


End file.
